Kiske
Appearance Kiske stands at 5'10" with medium dark brown hair. He always wears something formal looking his go to is always a dress shirt, tie, and jacket with a pair of dress pants. He has soothing blue eyes Personality Kiske is rather easygoing. He won't directly fight anyone who hasn't attacked him frst. He also understands that everyone has their reasons so won't appose anyone for doing what others might find wrong. Biography Kiske spent his whole life learning all about music. He was born in South Blue and always loved listening to the joyous songs the pirates had to sing when they came to his village. One day he snuck onto a pirate ship to experience one of the adventures he heard in the songs he held so dear. After being found out the captain agreed to let him stay on the ship with them only if he would earn his keep. He wasnt good at cleaning or cooking but could play instruments fairly well, so he played shows at the towns the pirates docked at making them a fair bit of money. After noticing his growth the captain decided to leave him in a town with his favorite instrument, his bass trombone, so that he could forge a decent life not being hunted by marines. Kiske felt hurt by being abandoned so practiced untill he was the best he could be and then set out to properly join any crew that would have him. On Crickhollow he met a man named Argo with more ambition than he knew what to do with. After a conversation Argo offered him a spot on his crew which Kiske graciously accepted vowing to help him reach his goal at all costs. The crew name was Corona Company and they sailed around many islands having adventures, most of which were quite spooky in nature. The first island they sailed to after they got their ship the La Fortuna was the island of Yukiryuu. On it they found a nice place to stay while they tried to help out several women that needed it. Argo and Kiske went on to stop the bandits that had kidnapped one of the girls and captured them while saving her. After everything was finished Asami and Kiske became a thing and are currently going steady. Several members of the crew came and went until they had their core three members. Argo, April, and Kiske. They found themselves on Lougetown to see how everyone from Crickhollow had been shaping up since they all set out on their own adventures. April invited him to a party on the first night they were there where she won an auction with his money and got a mystery box. Inside the box was a strange looking apple that Kiske started eating to see why it was so expensive. It turned out to be a devil fruit and it made him a sand man. Character Stats Professions Entertainer (Musician) Dazzling Performer of choice(1 Trait): These entertainers are so skilled in their chosen field that they can use their performance skills to actually bring about changes in others. These entertainers gain special Technique Points that can only be used on their performance support techniques, of the amount of half their Will. Crowd Control (1 Trait): Due to the nature of their skills, their performances will affect basically anyone who can see and hear them. Buff techniques used by these entertainers will have the same maximum effect as if they were affecting a group of targets one crowd tier smaller than the size of the crowd the technique was intended to effect. Chef Combat Techniques: Risoluto Rhapsody-''' Kiske plays a very dirty jazz song that was made for people that had known strife throughout their life. It makes his allies that can hear it remember how they have come this far. With their own unique strength. Stat Buff: +7 strength '''Largo Waltz- A slow waltz that entrances his enemy making their body feel more lethargic. Stat Debuff -7 Agility Cacophonic Cannon-''' . Kiske loads the bell of one of his instruments with debris, pebbles, or anything else available. He also keeps some pebbles in his pocket just in case. With the Debris loaded Kiske takes a deep breath expelling the debris at high speeds towards his enemy. Any enemy getting too close takes a face full of debris buckshot. (Precision based) Apassionato Aria: Kiske puts his passion for music into a song that adds on to how well people can perceive things since that is the thing he likes most about himself. Stat Buff +3 perception '''Instruments: Brass trombone Brass Tuba Category:Bounty Hunter